Plantilla:Price to Sell
|DPL}}|API/NPC/Trades/To_Sell| } }}|template= }| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}| }|;|0}}|:|0}}| }|:|1}}|;|0}}| }|;|1}}|A Tactical Map=0 |Abacus=0 |Abyss Hammer=20000 |Abyssador's Lash=0 |Acorn=10 |Adventurer's Stone=0 |Advertisement Sign=0 |Aggressive Fluid=0 |Almanac of Magic=0 |Amarie's Favourite Book=0 |Amazon Armor=0 |Amazon Helmet=0 |Amazon Shield=0 |Amber Staff=8000 |Amphora=0 |Amulet of Loss=45000 |Ancient Amulet=200 |Ancient Rune=0 |Ancient Shield=900 |Ancient Stone=200 |Ancient Tiara=0 |Angelic Axe=5000 |Animal Cure=0 |Animal Fetish=0 |Animate Dead Rune=0 |Ankh=100 |Annihilation Bear=0 |Anniversary Backpack=0 |Anniversary Cake=0 |Antidote Potion=0 |Antlers=50 |Ape Fur=120 |Arbalest=42000 |Arcane Insignia=0 |Arcane Staff=42000 |Armor Rack Kit=0 |Armor Rack=0 |Arrow=0 |Artist's Brush (with Paint)=0 |Artist's Brush=0 |Artist's Canvas=0 |Artist's Easel (with Canvas)=0 |Artist's Easel=0 |Artist's Palette=0 |Assassin Dagger=20000 |Assassin Star=0 |Atlas=0 |Aubergine=0 |Avalanche Rune=0 |Axe Ring=100 |Axe=7 |Babel Swimmer=0 |Baby Rotworm=0 |Baby Seal Doll=20000 |Backpack of Holding=0 |Backpack=0 |Badge of Glory=0 |Badger Fur (Decoration)=0 |Badger Fur=15 |Bag (Ahmet)=0 |Bag of Apple Slices=0 |Bag of Oriental Spices=0 |Bag of Screws=0 |Bag With Stolen Gold=0 |Bag=0 |Bait=0 |Baking Tray (With Dough)=0 |Baking Tray=0 |Bale of White Cloth=0 |Bale of Yellowed Cloth=0 |Ball Gown=0 |Ball on Chains=0 |Bamboo Drawer Kit=0 |Bamboo Drawer=0 |Bamboo Leaves=0 |Bamboo Shelf=0 |Bamboo Stick=30 |Bamboo Table Kit=0 |Bamboo Table=0 |Banana Chocolate Shake=0 |Banana Sash=55 |Banana Skin=0 |Banana Staff=1000 |Banana=0 |Bandana=150 |Bar of Chocolate=0 |Bar of Gold=0 |Barbarian Axe=185 |Barrel (Brown)=0 |Barrel Kit=0 |Barrel of Beer=0 |Barrel=0 |Basalt Fetish=130 |Basalt Figurine=110 |Basket (Puppies)=0 |Basket=0 |Bast Skirt=750 |Bat Decoration=2000 |Bat Wing=50 |Battle Axe=80 |Battle Hammer=120 |Battle Shield=95 |Battle Stone=290 |Batwing Hat=8000 |Beach Backpack=0 |Beach Bag=0 |Bear Doll=0 |Bear Paw=100 |Beastslayer Axe=1500 |Beautiful Marble Statue=0 |Bed Modification Kit=0 |Beer Bottle=0 |Beer=0 |Beetle Necklace=1500 |Beetroot=0 |Behemoth Claw=2000 |Behemoth Trophy=20000 |Bejeweled Ship's Telescope=20000 |Bell=0 |Belongings of a Deceased=0 |Belted Cape=500 |Berserk Potion=500 |Berserker=40000 |Big Blue Demona Book=0 |Big Bone=0 |Big Table Kit=0 |Big Table=0 |Bill=0 |Birdcage Kit=0 |Birdcage=0 |Black Bishop Token=0 |Black Book=0 |Black Candle=0 |Black Castle Token=0 |Black Hood=190 |Black Jade Cobra=0 |Black King Token=0 |Black Knight Token=0 |Black Pawn Token=0 |Black Pearl=280 |Black Queen Token=0 |Black Shield=800 |Black Skull (Item)=4000 |Black Token=0 |Black Wool=300 |Blacksteel Sword=6000 |Blade of Corruption=60000 |Blank Paper=0 |Blank Poetry Parchment=0 |Blank Rune=0 |Blazing Bone=610 |Blessed Ankh=0 |Blessed Sceptre=40000 |Blessed Shield=650 |Blessed Steak=0 |Blessed Wooden Stake=0 |Blob Bomb=0 |Blood Crystal=0 |Blood Goblet=10000 |Blood Herb=500 |Blood Orb=0 |Blood Preservation=320 |Blood Skull=0 |Blood Tincture in a Vial=360 |Blood Vial=0 |Blood=0 |Bloodkiss Flower=0 |Bloody Dwarven Beard=110 |Bloody Edge=30000 |Bloody Pincers=100 |Blue Backpack=0 |Blue Bag=0 |Blue Bed Kit=0 |Blue Book=20 |Blue Christmas Bundle=0 |Blue Christmas Garland=0 |Blue Crystal Shard=1500 |Blue Crystal Splinter=400 |Blue Gem=5000 |Blue Legs=15000 |Blue Note=0 |Blue Piece of Cloth=200 |Blue Pillow=0 |Blue Robe=10000 |Blue Rose=0 |Blue Tapestry=0 |Blue Tome=0 |Blueberry=0 |Boggy Dreads=200 |Bola=35 |Bolfrim's Golden Bug Trophy=0 |Bolt=0 |Bone Club=5 |Bone Fetish=150 |Bone Flute=0 |Bone Key=0 |Bone Shield=80 |Bone Shoulderplate=150 |Bone Sword=20 |Bone=0 |Bonebeast Trophy=6000 |Bonebreaker=10000 |Bonecarving Knife=140 |Bonelord Eye=80 |Bonelord Helmet=7500 |Bonelord Shield=1200 |Bonfire Amulet=0 |Bongo Drum=0 |Bony Tail=210 |Book (CGB)=0 |Book (Draconia)=0 |Book of Necromantic Rituals=180 |Book of Orc Language=0 |Book of Prayers=120 |Bookcase (Ab'Dendriel)=0 |Bookcase (Venore)=0 |Bookcase Kit=0 |Bookcase=0 |Bookworm Doll=0 |Boots of Haste=30000 |Boots of Waterwalking=0 |Botanist's Container=0 |Botany Almanach=0 |Bottle of Bug Milk=0 |Bottle with Rat Urine=0 |Bottle=0 |Bow=130 |Bowl (Gold)=0 |Bowl (Green)=0 |Bowl (Pirate)=0 |Bowl (Silver)=0 |Bowl of Evergreen Flowers=0 |Bowl of Terror Sweat=500 |Bowl=0 |Box (Brown)=0 |Box (Pies)=0 |Box=0 |Branch=0 |Brass Armor=150 |Brass Helmet=30 |Brass Legs=49 |Brass Shield=25 |Bread (Garlic)=0 |Bread=2 |Bricklayers' Kit=0 |Bright Sword=6000 |Brimstone Fangs=380 |Brimstone Shell=210 |Broadsword=500 |Brocade Backpack=0 |Brocade Bag=0 |Broccoli=0 |Broken Amulet=50000 |Broken Bottle=0 |Broken Brown Glass=0 |Broken Crossbow=30 |Broken Draken Mail=340 |Broken Flask=0 |Broken Gladiator Shield=190 |Broken Green Glass=0 |Broken Halberd=100 |Broken Helmet=20 |Broken Key Ring=8000 |Broken Piggy Bank=0 |Broken Pottery=0 |Broken Ring of Ending=4000 |Broken Shamanic Staff=35 |Broken Slicer=120 |Broken Sword=0 |Broken Throwing Axe=160 |Broken Visor=1900 |Broken Wedding Ring=0 |Bronze Amulet=50 |Bronze Cup of Honour=0 |Bronze Goblet=0 |Bronze Medal=0 |Bronze Necklace=0 |Bronze Trophy of Excellence=0 |Bronze Warrior Trophy=0 |Broom=0 |Brown Book=0 |Brown Bread=0 |Brown Crystal Splinter=400 |Brown Flask=0 |Brown Mushroom=0 |Brown Piece of Cloth=100 |Brown Square Book=0 |Brown Thin Book=0 |Brutetamer's Staff=1500 |Brutus Bloodbeard's Hat=0 |Bucket Filled With Chalk=0 |Bucket Filled With Gravel=0 |Bucket Full of Mortar=0 |Bucket of Bog Water=0 |Bucket=0 |Buckle=7000 |Buggy Backpack=0 |Building Plans for a Ship=0 |Bulb of Garlic=0 |Bullseye Potion=500 |Bunch of Ripe Rice=75 |Bunch of Sugar Cane=0 |Bunch of Troll Hair=30 |Bunch of Wheat=0 |Bunch of Winterberries=0 |Bundle of Cursed Straw=800 |Bundle of Rags=0 |Bunnyslippers=0 |Burning Heart=0 |Burnt Scroll=0 |Burst Arrow=0 |Butcher's Axe=18000 |Butterfly Conservation Kit=0 |Cabinet=0 |Cake Cabinet Kit=0 |Cake Cabinet=0 |Cake=0 |Calopteryx Cape=15000 |Camouflage Backpack=0 |Camouflage Bag=0 |Can of Oil=0 |Candelabrum=0 |Candle Made of Human Tallow=0 |Candlestick=0 |Candy Cane=0 |Candy=0 |Canopy Bed Kit=0 |Cape=0 |Captured Wolf=0 |Carapace Shield=32000 |Carlin Sword=118 |Carniphila Seeds=50 |Carrion Worm Fang=35 |Carrot Cake=0 |Carrot of Doom=0 |Carrot on a Stick=0 |Carrot=0 |Carrying Device=0 |Carved Stone Table=0 |Case of Rust Bugs=0 |Cask of Brown Ale (Item)=0 |Castle Shield=5000 |Cat's Paw=2000 |Cauliflower=0 |Cavebear Skull=550 |Ceiron's Waterskin=0 |Ceiron's Wolf Tooth Chain=0 |Centipede Leg=28 |Ceremonial Ankh=20000 |Ceremonial Mask=0 |Certificate=0 |Chain Armor=70 |Chain Bolter=40000 |Chain Helmet=17 |Chain Legs=25 |Chameleon Rune=0 |Champion's Cup=0 |Chaos Mace=9000 |Chaos Matter=0 |Charged Ghost Charm=0 |Charmer's Tiara=900 |Chayenne's Magical Key=0 |Cheese Cookie=0 |Cheese Cutter=50 |Cheese=0 |Cheesy Figurine=150 |Cherry=0 |Chest=0 |Chicken Feather=30 |Chimney Kit=0 |Chimney=0 |Chocolate Cake=0 |Christmas Branch=0 |Christmas Card=0 |Christmas Cookie Tray=0 |Christmas Garland=0 |Christmas Present (Blue)=0 |Christmas Present (Green)=0 |Christmas Present (Red)=0 |Christmas Present Bag=0 |Christmas Token=0 |Christmas Tree Package=0 |Christmas Tree=0 |Christmas Wreath=0 |Cigar=0 |Claw of 'The Noxious Spawn'=15000 |Clay Lump=0 |Clay Statue=0 |Cleaver=0 |Clerical Mace=170 |Cliff Strider Claw=800 |Closed Trap=75 |Club of the Fury=0 |Club Ring=100 |Club=1 |CM Token=0 |Coal (Nuggets)=20 |Coal Basin Kit=0 |Coal=20 |Coat=1 |Cobra Crown=50000 |Cobra Tongue=15 |Cobrafang Dagger=0 |Cockroach Leg=0 |Cocktail Glass=50 |Coconut Milk=0 |Coconut Shoes=500 |Coconut Shrimp Bake=0 |Coconut=0 |Coloured Egg (Blue)=0 |Coloured Egg (Green)=0 |Coloured Egg (Purple)=0 |Coloured Egg (Red)=0 |Coloured Egg (Yellow)=0 |Colourful Feather=110 |Comb (Eclesius)=0 |Combat Knife=1 |Compass=45 |Composite Hornbow=25000 |Compound Eye=150 |Compromising Letter=0 |Concentrated Demonic Blood=0 |Contract=0 |Convince Creature Rune=0 |Cookbook=0 |Cookie=0 |Copper Key=0 |Copper Shield=50 |Coral Comb=0 |Corncob=0 |Corned Fish=0 |Cornucopia=0 |Corrupted Flag=700 |Costume Bag (Common)=0 |Costume Bag (Deluxe)=0 |Costume Bag (Uncommon)=0 |Cough Syrup=0 |Council Certificate=0 |Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear=50000 |Crab Pincers=35 |Cranial Basher=30000 |Crate (Jimmy)=0 |Crate (Swapped)=0 |Crate (Wine)=0 |Crate Full of Coral=0 |Crate=0 |Crawler Head Plating=210 |Cream Cake=0 |Crimson Sword (Uzgod)=0 |Crimson Sword=0 |Crocodile Boots=1000 |Crocodile Steak=0 |Crossbow=160 |Crowbar=50 |Crown Armor=12000 |Crown Backpack=0 |Crown Helmet=2500 |Crown Legs=12000 |Crown Shield=8000 |Crown=0 |Crude Umbral Axe=0 |Crude Umbral Blade=0 |Crude Umbral Chopper=0 |Crude Umbral Hammer=0 |Crude Umbral Mace=0 |Crude Umbral Slayer=0 |Crumpled Piece of Paper=0 |Crusader Helmet=6000 |Crystal Arrow=0 |Crystal Backpack=0 |Crystal Ball=190 |Crystal Boots=0 |Crystal Coin=10000 |Crystal Crossbow=35000 |Crystal Key=0 |Crystal Lamp=0 |Crystal Mace=12000 |Crystal Necklace=400 |Crystal of Balance=1000 |Crystal of Focus=2000 |Crystal of Power=3000 |Crystal Pedestal=500 |Crystal Ring (Eleonore)=0 |Crystal Ring=250 |Crystal Rubbish=0 |Crystal Sword=600 |Crystal Table=0 |Crystal Wand=10000 |Crystalline Armor=16000 |Crystalline Arrow=0 |Crystalline Axe=0 |Crystalline Spikes=440 |Crystalline Sword=0 |Cuckoo Clock=0 |Cucumber=0 |Cultish Mask=280 |Cultish Robe=150 |Cultish Symbol=500 |Cup (Dwarven)=0 |Cup (Pirate)=0 |Cup of Molten Gold=0 |Cup=0 |Cure Poison Rune (Item)=0 |Cursed Shoulder Spikes=320 |Cyan Crystal Fragment=800 |Cyclops Toe=55 |Cyclops Trophy=500 |Dagger=2 |Damaged Helmet=0 |Damaged Logbook=0 |Damaged Steel Helmet=0 |Damselfly Eye=25 |Damselfly Wing=20 |Daramanian Axe=0 |Daramanian Mace=110 |Daramanian Waraxe=1000 |Daramian Axe=0 |Daramian Mace=110 |Daramian Waraxe=1000 |Dark Armor=400 |Dark Essence=0 |Dark Helmet=250 |Dark Lord's Cape=0 |Dark Mushroom=100 |Dark Rosary=48 |Dark Shield=400 |Dark Trinity Mace=0 |Dead Weight=450 |Deadeye Devious' Eye Patch=0 |Death Ring=1000 |Deathstrike's Snippet=0 |Decorated Cake=0 |Decorative Ribbon=0 |Deed of Ownership=0 |Deep Crystal=0 |Deepling Axe=40000 |Deepling Backpack=0 |Deepling Breaktime Snack=90 |Deepling Claw=430 |Deepling Filet=0 |Deepling Guard Belt Buckle=230 |Deepling Ridge=360 |Deepling Scales=80 |Deepling Squelcher=7000 |Deepling Staff=4000 |Deepling Warts=180 |Deeptags=290 |Deer Trophy=3000 |Delany's Golden Bug Trophy=0 |Delicate Vase=0 |Demon Armor=195 |Demon Backpack=0 |Demon Dust=300 |Demon Helmet=40000 |Demon Horn=1000 |Demon Infant=0 |Demon Legs=84 |Demon Shield=30000 |Demon Trophy=40000 |Demonbone Amulet=32000 |Demonbone=0 |Demonic Candy Ball=0 |Demonic Essence=1000 |Demonic Finger=1000 |Demonic Skeletal Hand=80 |Demonic Tapestry=0 |Demonrage Sword=36000 |Demonwing Axe=0 |Depth Calcei=25000 |Depth Galea=35000 |Depth Lorica=30000 |Depth Ocrea=16000 |Depth Scutum=36000 |Desintegrate Rune=0 |Destroy Field Rune=0 |Devil Helmet=1000 |Diamond Sceptre=3000 |Diapason=0 |Didgeridoo=0 |Die=0 |Dirty Cape=0 |Dirty Fur=0 |Dirty Turban=120 |Disguise Kit (Amazon)=0 |Disguise Kit (Dwarf)=0 |Disgusting Trophy=3000 |Divine Plate=55000 |Djinn Blade=15000 |Djinn's Lamp=0 |Document (Certificate)=0 |Document of the Follower=0 |Document of the Leader=0 |Document of the Officer=0 |Document=0 |Dog Collar=0 |Doll (Dread)=0 |Doll=200 |Double Axe=260 |Doublet=3 |Downy Feather=20 |Dowser=35 |Drachaku=10000 |Dracola's Eye=50000 |Dracoyle Statue=5000 |Dragha's Spellbook=0 |Dragon Backpack=0 |Dragon Claw=8000 |Dragon Eye=0 |Dragon Goblet=0 |Dragon Ham=0 |Dragon Hammer=2000 |Dragon Lance=9000 |Dragon Lord Trophy=10000 |Dragon Necklace=100 |Dragon Priest's Wandtip=175 |Dragon Robe=50000 |Dragon Scale Boots=0 |Dragon Scale Helmet=0 |Dragon Scale Legs=180 |Dragon Scale Mail=40000 |Dragon Shield=4000 |Dragon Slayer=15000 |Dragon Statue (Item)=0 |Dragon Statue Kit=0 |Dragon Tapestry=0 |Dragon Throne Kit=0 |Dragon Throne=0 |Dragon's Tail=100 |Dragonbone Staff=3000 |Dragonfetish=0 |Dragonfruit=0 |Draken Boots=40000 |Draken Doll=0 |Draken Sulphur=550 |Draken Trophy=15000 |Draken Wristbands=430 |Drakinata=10000 |Draptor Scales=800 |Drawer Kit=0 |Drawers=0 |Dread Doll=0 |Dreaded Cleaver=15000 |Dresser Kit=0 |Dresser=0 |Drill Bolt=0 |Drum=0 |Dry Piece of Wood=0 |Dubious Piece of Cloth=0 |Dung Ball (Quest)=0 |Dung Ball=130 |Durin the Almighty Doll=0 |Dwarven Armor=30000 |Dwarven Axe=1500 |Dwarven Beard=0 |Dwarven Helmet=0 |Dwarven Legs=40000 |Dwarven Pickaxe=0 |Dwarven Ring=100 |Dwarven Shield=100 |Eagle Shield=0 |Earflap=40 |Earth Arrow=0 |Earth Barbarian Axe=0 |Earth Blacksteel Sword=6000 |Earth Clerical Mace=0 |Earth Cranial Basher=30000 |Earth Crystal Mace=0 |Earth Dragon Slayer=15000 |Earth Headchopper=6000 |Earth Heroic Axe=30000 |Earth Knight Axe=2000 |Earth Mystic Blade=30000 |Earth Orcish Maul=6000 |Earth Relic Sword=25000 |Earth Spike Sword=1000 |Earth War Axe=12000 |Earth War Hammer=1200 |Earthborn Titan Armor=0 |Easily Inflammable Sulphur=0 |Eclesius' Sandals=0 |Ectoplasm Container=0 |Ectoplasmic Sushi=300 |Edged Mirror=0 |Egg of the Many=15000 |Egg=0 |Elane's Crossbow=0 |Elder Bonelord Tentacle=150 |Elemental Crystal=0 |Elemental Spikes=0 |Elethriel's Elemental Bow=0 |Elite Draken Helmet=0 |Elite Draken Mail=50000 |Elven Amulet=100 |Elven Astral Observer=90 |Elven Brooch=0 |Elven Hoof=115 |Elven Legs=0 |Elven Mail=0 |Elven Poetry Book=0 |Elven Scouting Glass=50 |Elven Trophy=0 |Elven Vase=0 |Elven Vial=0 |Elvenhair Rope=0 |Elvish Bow=2000 |Elvish Talisman=45 |Emerald Bangle=800 |Emerald Sword=0 |Emergency Kit=0 |Empty Beer Bottle=0 |Empty Flower Pot=0 |Empty Goldfish Bowl=0 |Empty Potion Flask (Large)=5 |Empty Potion Flask (Medium)=5 |Empty Potion Flask (Small)=5 |Empty Receptacle=0 |Empty Storage Flask=0 |Enchanted Chicken Wing=20000 |Enchanted Spear=0 |Enchanted Staff=0 |Energy Barbarian Axe=0 |Energy Blacksteel Sword=6000 |Energy Bomb Rune=0 |Energy Clerical Mace=0 |Energy Cranial Basher=30000 |Energy Crystal Mace=0 |Energy Dragon Slayer=15000 |Energy Field Rune=0 |Energy Headchopper=6000 |Energy Heroic Axe=30000 |Energy Knight Axe=2000 |Energy Mystic Blade=30000 |Energy Net=0 |Energy Orcish Maul=6000 |Energy Relic Sword=25000 |Energy Ring=100 |Energy Soil=2000 |Energy Spike Sword=1000 |Energy Wall Rune=0 |Energy War Axe=12000 |Energy War Hammer=1200 |Engraved Wedding Ring=0 |Enigmatic Voodoo Skull=4000 |Envelope from the Wizards=0 |Envenomed Arrow=0 |Epaminondas Doll=0 |Epee=8000 |Essence of a Bad Dream=360 |Eternal Flames=5000 |Ethno Coat=200 |Evilina=0 |Ewer=0 |Executioner=55000 |Exotic Flowers=0 |Expedition Backpack=0 |Expedition Bag=0 |Exploding Cookie=0 |Explorer Brooch=50 |Explosion Rune=0 |Exquisite Silk=0 |Exquisite Wood=0 |Eye of a Deepling=150 |Eye of a Weeper=650 |Eye of Corruption=390 |Eye of the Storm=0 |Eye Patch=0 |Faded Last Will=0 |Fake Dwarven Beard=0 |Fake Rabbit's Foot=0 |Faked Label=0 |Family Brooch (Dwarven Family)=0 |Family Brooch=0 |Fan Club Membership Card=0 |Fan Doll of King Tibianus=0 |Fan Doll of Queen Eloise=0 |Fanfare=0 |Farmer's Avenger=0 |Fat Green Book=0 |Feather Headdress=850 |Fern=0 |Ferumbras Doll=0 |Ferumbras' Hat=0 |Fiery Barbarian Axe=0 |Fiery Blacksteel Sword=6000 |Fiery Clerical Mace=0 |Fiery Cranial Basher=30000 |Fiery Crystal Mace=0 |Fiery Dragon Slayer=15000 |Fiery Headchopper=6000 |Fiery Heart=375 |Fiery Heroic Axe=30000 |Fiery Knight Axe=2000 |Fiery Mystic Blade=30000 |Fiery Orcish Maul=6000 |Fiery Rainbow Shield=0 |Fiery Relic Sword=25000 |Fiery Spike Sword=1000 |Fiery War Axe=12000 |Fiery War Hammer=1200 |File AH-X17L89=0 |Filigree Statue=0 |Filled Carrying Device=0 |Filled Elven Vial=0 |Filled Jalapeño Peppers=0 |Filled Receptacle=0 |Fine Sulphur=0 |Fine Vase=0 |Fir Cone=25 |Fire Axe=8000 |Fire Bomb Rune=0 |Fire Bug=0 |Fire Field Rune=0 |Fire Mushroom=200 |Fire Sword=4000 |Fire Wall Rune=0 |Fireball Rune=0 |Fireborn Giant Armor=0 |Firecatcher Urn=0 |Firewalker Boots=0 |Fireworks Rocket=0 |Firlefanz=0 |Fish Fin=150 |Fish Flakes=0 |Fish Tail=0 |Fish=0 |Fishbone=0 |Fishing Rod=40 |Fishnapped Goldfish=0 |Fist on a Stick=0 |Flaming Arrow=0 |Flash Arrow=0 |Flask of Chitin Dissolver=0 |Flask of Cough Syrup=0 |Flask of Crown Polisher=0 |Flask of Dissolved Chitin=0 |Flask of Embalming Fluid=30 |Flask of Extra Greasy Oil=0 |Flask of Plant Poison=0 |Flask of Poison=0 |Flask of Rust Remover=0 |Flask of Warrior's Sweat=10000 |Flask of Wasp Poison=0 |Flask with Beaver Bait=0 |Flask with Paint=0 |Flawless Ice Crystal=5000 |Fleshy Bone=0 |Flexible Dragon Scale=0 |Flintstone=800 |Flour=0 |Flower Bouquet=0 |Flower Bowl=0 |Flower Dress=1000 |Flower Pot=0 |Flower Wreath=500 |Focus Cape=6000 |Food Matrix Crystal=0 |Football=0 |Fork=0 |Formula for a Memory Potion=0 |Four-Leaf Clover=0 |Foxtail=0 |Frazzle Skin=400 |Frazzle Tongue=700 |Frazzlemaw Santa=0 |Fresh Mushroom Beer=0 |Friendship Amulet=0 |Frost Charm=0 |Frost Giant Pelt=160 |Frostbite Herb=0 |Frosty Ear of a Troll=30 |Frosty Heart=280 |Frozen Heart=0 |Frozen Plate=0 |Frozen Starlight=20000 |Fruit Juice=0 |Full Helmet of the Ancients=0 |Full Storage Flask=0 |Funeral Urn=0 |Fur Backpack=0 |Fur Bag=0 |Fur Boots=2000 |Fur Cap=0 |Furniture Package=0 |Furry Club=1000 |Gamemaster Doll=0 |Garlic Necklace=50 |Gauze Bandage=90 |Gear Crystal=200 |Gear Wheel=500 |Gem Holder=0 |Gemmed Book=100 |Gemmed Lamp (Fa'hradin's)=0 |Gemmed Lamp=0 |Geomancer's Robe=80 |Geomancer's Staff=120 |Ghastly Dragon Head=700 |Ghost Charm=0 |Ghost Detector=0 |Ghost Duster=0 |Ghost Residue=0 |Ghost's Tear=0 |Ghostly Tissue=90 |Ghoul Snack=60 |Giant Ape's Hair=0 |Giant Crab Pincer=950 |Giant Eye=380 |Giant Screwdriver=0 |Giant Shimmering Pearl=3000 |Giant Shrimp=0 |Giant Smithhammer=250 |Giant Sword=17000 |Gill Coat=0 |Gill Gugel=0 |Gill Legs=0 |Gill Necklace=0 |Gingerbread Recipe=0 |Gingerbreadman=0 |Girl's Dress=0 |Girlish Hair Decoration=30 |Glacial Rod=6500 |Glacier Amulet=1500 |Glacier Kilt=11000 |Glacier Mask=2500 |Glacier Robe=11000 |Glacier Shoes=2500 |Gland=500 |Glass of Goo=0 |Glimmering Soil=2000 |Glob of Acid Slime=25 |Glob of Grease=0 |Glob of Mercury=20 |Glob of Tar=30 |Globe Kit=0 |Globe=0 |Glorious Axe=3000 |Glow Wine=0 |Glowing Mushroom=0 |Glutton's Mace=0 |Gnomevil's Hat=0 |Gnomish Crystal Package=0 |Gnomish Extraction Crystal=0 |Gnomish Repair Crystal=0 |Gnomish Spore Gatherer=0 |Gnomish Supplies=0 |Gnomish Supply Package=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type CA1=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type CA2=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type CB=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type MA1=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type MA2=0 |Gnomish Voucher Type MB=0 |Goat Grass=50 |Goblin Ear=20 |Goblin Statue Kit=0 |Goblin Statue=0 |God Flowers=0 |Gold Coin=1 |Gold Ingot=5000 |Gold Medal=0 |Gold Nugget=0 |Gold Ring=8000 |Golden Amulet=2000 |Golden Armor=20000 |Golden Backpack=0 |Golden Bag=0 |Golden Boots=0 |Golden Can of Oil=0 |Golden Fafnar Trophy=0 |Golden Falcon=0 |Golden Figurine=3000 |Golden Fir Cone=0 |Golden Goblet (15th Anniversary)=0 |Golden Goblet=0 |Golden Helmet=420 |Golden Hyena Pendant=0 |Golden Key=0 |Golden Legs=30000 |Golden Mug=250 |Golden Newspaper=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Animate Dead)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Avalanche)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Chameleon)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Desintegrate)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Destroy Field)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Energy Bomb)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Energy Wall)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Explosion)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Fire Bomb)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Fire Field)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Fireball)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Great Fireball)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Heavy Magic Missile)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Holy Missile)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Icicle)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Light Magic Missile)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Magic Wall)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Paralyze)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Poison Bomb)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Soulfire)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Sudden Death)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Thunderstorm)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Ultimate Healing)=0 |Golden Rune Emblem (Wild Growth)=0 |Golden Scorpion Pendant=0 |Golden Sickle=1000 |Golden Trophy of Excellence=0 |Golden Warrior Trophy=0 |Goldfish Bowl (Empty)=0 |Goldfish Bowl (Theodore)=0 |Goldfish Bowl (With Fish)=0 |Goldfish Bowl=0 |Golem Blueprint=0 |Golem Disassembler=0 |Golem Head=0 |Golem Part=0 |Golem Wrench=0 |Gooey Mass=0 |Gooey Substance=0 |Goosebump Leather=650 |Grapes=0 |Grasshopper Legs=15000 |Grave Flower=25 |Gravel and Chalk in a Bucket=0 |Great Axe=300 |Great Fireball Rune=0 |Great Health Potion=0 |Great Mana Potion=0 |Great Shield=480 |Great Spirit Potion=0 |Green Backpack=0 |Green Bag=0 |Green Balloon=0 |Green Balloons=0 |Green Bed Kit=0 |Green Book=15 |Green Christmas Bundle=0 |Green Crystal Fragment=800 |Green Crystal Shard=1500 |Green Crystal Splinter=400 |Green Cushioned Chair Kit=0 |Green Cushioned Chair=0 |Green Dragon Leather=100 |Green Dragon Scale=100 |Green Flask=0 |Green Gem=5000 |Green Mushroom=100 |Green Perch=100 |Green Piece of Cloth=200 |Green Pillow=0 |Green Power Core=0 |Green Tapestry=0 |Green Tome=0 |Green Tunic=0 |Greenwood Coat=50000 |Greeting Card=0 |Grey Backpack=0 |Grey Bag=0 |Grey Small Book=0 |Grey Tome=0 |Griffin Shield=59 |Griffinclaw Container=0 |Grind Stone=0 |Grodrik's Favourite Axe=0 |Guardcatcher=0 |Guardian Axe=9000 |Guardian Boots=35000 |Guardian Halberd=11000 |Guardian Shield=2000 |Hailstorm Rod=3000 |Hair of a Banshee=350 |Halberd=400 |Half-Digested Piece of Meat=55 |Half-Eaten Brain=85 |Hallowed Axe=0 |Hallowed Big Bone=0 |Hallowed Bone=0 |Ham=4 |Hammer of Prophecy=0 |Hammer of Wrath=30000 |Hammer=0 |Hand Axe=5 |Hand Puppets=0 |Handcrafted Ribbon=0 |Hardened Bone=70 |Harness=0 |Harp Kit=0 |Harp=0 |Hat for Eclesius (Dark)=0 |Hat for Eclesius (Pink)=0 |Hat for Eclesius (Wooden)=0 |Hat of the Mad=0 |Hatched Rorc Egg=30 |Hatchet=25 |Haunch of Boar=0 |Haunted Blade=8000 |Haunted Piece of Wood=115 |Havoc Blade=0 |Head of Abyssador=0 |Head of Deathstrike=0 |Head of Gnomevil=0 |Head of the Deathstrike=0 |Headache Pill=0 |Headchopper=6000 |Health Potion=0 |Heart Backpack=0 |Heart of the Sea=0 |Heart Pillow=0 |Heated Worm Punisher=0 |Heaven Blossom=50 |Heavily Bound Book=0 |Heavy Ball=0 |Heavy Mace=50000 |Heavy Machete=90 |Heavy Magic Missile Rune=0 |Heavy Medal=0 |Heavy Metal T-Shirt=0 |Heavy Package=0 |Heavy Stone=0 |Heavy Trident=2000 |Hellforged Axe=0 |Hellhound Slobber=500 |Hellspawn Tail=475 |Helmet (Morik)=0 |Helmet Adornment=0 |Helmet of Nature=0 |Helmet of the Ancients=0 |Helmet of the Deep=5000 |Helmet of the Lost=2000 |Helmet of Ultimate Terror=0 |Helmet Ornament=0 |Helmet Piece=0 |Hemp Rope=350 |Hero's Medal=0 |Heroic Axe=30000 |Hibiscus Dress=3000 |Hideous Chunk=510 |Hieroglyph Banner=0 |High Guard Flag=550 |High Guard Shoulderplates=130 |Hive Bow=28000 |Hive Scythe=17000 |Hoe=0 |Hollow Stampor Hoof=400 |Holy Ash=90 |Holy Falcon=0 |Holy Icon=0 |Holy Missile Rune=0 |Holy Orchid=90 |Holy Scarab=0 |Holy Soil=0 |Holy Tible=0 |Honey Flower=0 |Honeycomb=40 |Hook=0 |Horn of Sundering=0 |Horned Helmet=155 |Horoscope=40 |Horseman Helmet=280 |Hot Firecatcher Urn=0 |Huge Chunk of Crude Iron=15000 |Humongous Chunk=540 |Hunter's Quiver=80 |Hunting Horn=0 |Hunting Spear=25 |Hydra Egg=500 |Hydra Head=600 |Hydra Tongue Salad=0 |Hydra Tongue=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Blue-Barian)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Chilly Cherry)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Crispy Chocolate Chips)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Mellow Melon)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Sweet Strawberry)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Velvet Vanilla)=0 |Ice Cream Cone (Venorean Dream)=0 |Ice Cube=0 |Ice Flower Seeds=0 |Ice Mammoth=0 |Ice Pick=0 |Ice Rapier=1000 |Iced Soil=2000 |Icicle (Item)=0 |Icicle Rune=0 |Icy Barbarian Axe=0 |Icy Blacksteel Sword=6000 |Icy Clerical Mace=0 |Icy Cranial Basher=30000 |Icy Crystal Mace=0 |Icy Dragon Slayer=15000 |Icy Headchopper=6000 |Icy Heroic Axe=30000 |Icy Knight Axe=2000 |Icy Mystic Blade=30000 |Icy Orcish Maul=6000 |Icy Rainbow Shield=0 |Icy Relic Sword=25000 |Icy Spike Sword=1000 |Icy War Axe=12000 |Icy War Hammer=1200 |Imortus=0 |Impaler=0 |Impward=0 |Incantation Notes=90 |Incantation Scroll=0 |Incredible Mumpiz Slayer=0 |Indoor Plant Kit=0 |Indoor Plant=0 |Infernal Bolt=0 |Inkwell=8 |Insectoid Egg=0 |Insectoid Eggs=0 |Intelligence Reports=0 |Intense Healing Rune (Item)=0 |Interdimensional Potion=0 |Invitation=0 |Iriana's Chest=0 |Iron Hammer=9 |Iron Helmet=150 |Iron Loadstone=0 |Iron Ore=500 |Ivory Chair Kit=0 |Ivory Chair=0 |Jacket=1 |Jade Hammer=25000 |Jade Hat=9000 |Jagged Sword=0 |Jalapeño Pepper=0 |Jaul's Pearl=0 |Jean Pierre's Cookbook I=0 |Jean Pierre's Cookbook II=0 |Jerom's Family Necklace=0 |Jester Doll=0 |Jester Hat=0 |Jester Staff=0 |Jewel Case (Nomad)=0 |Jewel Case=0 |Jewelled Backpack=0 |Jewelled Belt=180 |Jug (Ants)=0 |Jug of Embalming Fluid=0 |Jug=0 |Juice Squeezer=0 |Julius' Map=0 |Katana=35 |Key (Prison Cells)=0 |Key of Numerous Locks=0 |Key to the Drowned Library=330 |Kidney Table=0 |Kitchen Knife=0 |Knife=1 |Knight Armor=5000 |Knight Axe=2000 |Knight Legs=5000 |Knight Statue Kit=0 |Kollos Shell=420 |Kongra's Shoulderpad=100 |Koshei's Ancient Amulet=0 |Krimhorn Helmet=200 |Label=0 |Lamp=0 |Lancer Beetle Shell=80 |Lancet=90 |Large Amphora Kit=0 |Large Amphora=0 |Large Trunk=0 |Larvae=0 |Laurel Wreath=0 |Lavos Armor=16000 |Leaf Basket=0 |Leaf Golem Santa=0 |Leaf Legs=500 |Leather Armor=12 |Leather Boots=2 |Leather Harness=750 |Leather Helmet=4 |Leather Legs=9 |Leather Whip=0 |Leech=0 |Left Horn=0 |Legion Helmet=22 |Legionnaire Flags=500 |Legs of Gnomevil=0 |Lemon=0 |Lemonade=0 |Leopard Armor=1000 |Letter (Dorian)=0 |Letter (Treasure of Captain Iglue)=0 |Letter from the Wizards=0 |Letter to Chantalle=0 |Letter to Eremo=0 |Letter to Markwin=0 |Letter=0 |Letterbag=0 |Leviathan's Amulet=3000 |Lich Staff=0 |Life Crystal=85 |Life Preserver=300 |Life Ring=50 |Lifefluid=0 |Light Mace=0 |Light Magic Missile Rune=0 |Light Shovel=300 |Lightest Magic Missile Rune=0 |Lightning Boots=2500 |Lightning Headband=2500 |Lightning Legs=11000 |Lightning Pendant=1500 |Lightning Robe=11000 |Lion Trophy=3000 |Lion's Mane=60 |Little Pig=0 |Lizard Essence=300 |Lizard Leather=150 |Lizard Scale=120 |Lizard Trophy=8000 |Lizard Weapon Rack=0 |Lock Pick=0 |Locker Kit=0 |Locker=0 |Lodestone=0 |Lonely Crystal=0 |Longsword=51 |Lost Basher's Spike=190 |Lost Bracers=140 |Lost Husher's Staff=250 |Lottery Ticket=0 |Love Potion=0 |Lower Left Part of a Map=0 |Lower Right Part of a Map=0 |Lucky Clover Amulet=0 |Ludicrous Piece of Cloth=0 |Luminous Orb=1000 |Luminous Piece of Cloth=0 |Lump of Cake Dough=0 |Lump of Chocolate Dough=0 |Lump of Clay=0 |Lump of Dirt=10 |Lump of Dough=0 |Lump of Earth=130 |Lunar Staff=5000 |Lute=0 |Lyre=0 |Mace=30 |Machete=6 |Machine Crate=0 |Mad Froth=80 |Mage Hat=0 |Mage's Cap=0 |Magic Crystal=0 |Magic Light Wand=35 |Magic Longsword=460 |Magic Plate Armor=90000 |Magic Sulphur=8000 |Magic Sword=350 |Magic Wall Rune=0 |Magical Inkwell=0 |Magical Key=0 |Magical Measurement Device=0 |Magical Oil=0 |Magical Torch=0 |Magical Watch=0 |Magician Hat=0 |Magician's Robe=0 |Magma Amulet=1500 |Magma Boots=2500 |Magma Clump=570 |Magma Coat=11000 |Magma Legs=11000 |Magma Monocle=2500 |Mago Mechanic Core=0 |Majestic Shield=0 |Major Crystalline Token=0 |Mammoth Fur Cape=6000 |Mammoth Fur Shorts=850 |Mammoth Tusk=100 |Mammoth Whopper=300 |Mana Potion=0 |Manafluid=0 |Mandrake=0 |Mango=0 |Mantassin Tail=280 |Map (Brown)=0 |Map (Colour)=0 |Map to the Unknown=0 |Marble Statue=0 |Marked Crate=0 |Marlin Trophy=5000 |Marlin=800 |Marsh Stalker Beak=65 |Marsh Stalker Feather=50 |Master Archer's Armor=0 |Mastermind Potion=500 |Mastermind Shield=50000 |Masterpiece of a Gozzler=0 |Masterpiece of a Muse=0 |Mathmaster Shield=0 |Matrix Crystal=0 |Maxilla Maximus=0 |Maxilla=250 |Mead Horn=0 |Mead=0 |Mean Knight Sword=0 |Mean Paladin Spear=0 |Meandi=0 |Meat Shield=0 |Meat=2 |Meaty Vortex=0 |Mechanical Fish=0 |Mechanical Fishing Rod=0 |Medal of Honour=0 |Medicine Pouch=0 |Medusa Shield=9000 |Medusa Skull=0 |Melon=0 |Memory Box=0 |Memory Crystal=0 |Memory Stone=0 |Mercenary Sword=12000 |Message in a Bottle=0 |Metal Fitting=0 |Metal Spike=320 |Midnight Shard=1000 |Might Ring=250 |Mighty Helm of Green Sparks=0 |Milk=0 |Mind Stone=170 |Mini Mummy=0 |Miniature House=0 |Mining Helmet (Budrik)=0 |Mining Helmet=0 |Minor Crystalline Token=0 |Minotaur Backpack=0 |Minotaur Horn=75 |Minotaur Leather=80 |Minotaur Statue Kit=0 |Minotaur Statue=0 |Minotaur Trophy=500 |Miraculum=60 |Mirror=10 |Model Ship=0 |Modified Crossbow=10000 |Molten Plate=0 |Molten Wax=0 |Monkey Statue (No Hearing)=0 |Monkey Statue (No Seeing)=0 |Monkey Statue (No Speaking)=0 |Monks Diary=0 |Moon Backpack=0 |Moon Flower=0 |Moonlight Rod=200 |Morgaroth's Heart=0 |Morik's Helmet=0 |Morning Star=100 |Mother Soil=5000 |Mouldy Cheese=0 |Mr. Punish's Handcuffs=50000 |Muck Remover=0 |Muck Rod=6000 |Mucus Plug=0 |Mud=0 |Mug=0 |Mummy Disguise=0 |Mushroom Backpack=0 |Mushroom Beer=0 |Mushroom Pie=0 |Mushroom Spores=0 |Music Box (Summer Update)=0 |Music Box (TibiaSpace)=0 |Music Box=0 |Music Sheet (First Verse)=100 |Music Sheet (Fourth Verse)=800 |Music Sheet (Second Verse)=250 |Music Sheet (Third Verse)=400 |Music Sheet=100 |Musician's Bow=0 |Mutated Bat Ear=420 |Mutated Flesh=50 |Mutated Rat Tail=150 |Mycological Bow=35000 |Mycological Mace=0 |Mysterious Fetish=50 |Mysterious Package=0 |Mysterious Voodoo Skull=4000 |Mystic Blade=30000 |Mystic Root=0 |Mystic Turban=150 |Mystical Hourglass=700 |Mythril Axe=0 |Naginata=2000 |Nail Case=0 |Nail=10 |Native Armor=0 |Natural Soil=2000 |Nature Magic Spellbook=0 |Nautical Map=0 |Necklace of the Deep=3000 |Necromancer Shield=0 |Necromantic Robe=250 |Necrotic Rod=1000 |Net=0 |Nettle Blossom=75 |Nettle Spit=25 |Neutral Matter=5000 |Nightmare Blade=35000 |Nightmare Doll=0 |Nightmare Shield=0 |Nilsor's Waterskin=0 |Noble Armor=900 |Noble Axe=10000 |Noble Sword=0 |Noble Turban=430 |Nomad Parchment=0 |Norse Shield=1500 |Norseman Doll=0 |Northern Fishburger=0 |Northern Pike=100 |Northern Star=0 |Northwind Rod=1500 |Nose Ring=2000 |Note from the Thieves Guild=0 |Note=0 |Notes and Coordinates=0 |O Tic-Tac-Toe Token=0 |Obsidian Knife=0 |Obsidian Lance=500 |Obsidian Truncheon=0 |Obujos' Shell=0 |Obvious Piece of Cloth=0 |Oceanborn Leviathan Armor=0 |Odd Hat=0 |Oil Lamp=0 |Oil=0 |Old and Used Backpack=0 |Old Cape=0 |Old Encrypted Text=0 |Old Iron=0 |Old Parchment (Omrabas)=0 |Old Parchment=500 |Old Piece of Paper=0 |Old Power Core=0 |Old Radio=0 |Old Twig=0 |Ominous Piece of Cloth=0 |Omrabas' Bone Key=0 |Omrabas' Copper Key=0 |Omrabas' Heart=0 |Omrabas' Magic Cape=0 |Omrabas' Skull=0 |Onion=0 |Onyx Arrow=0 |Onyx Flail=22000 |Opticording Sphere=0 |Oracle Figurine=0 |Orange Backpack=0 |Orange Bag=0 |Orange Book=30 |Orange Key=0 |Orange Mushroom=150 |Orange Star=0 |Orange Tapestry=0 |Orange=0 |Orb=750 |Orc Leather=30 |Orc Tooth=150 |Orc Trophy=0 |Orc Tusk=0 |Orc's Jaw Shredder=0 |Orcish Axe=350 |Orcish Gear=85 |Orcish Maul=6000 |Orichalcum Pearl=0 |Ornamented Ankh=0 |Ornamented Axe=20000 |Ornamented Brooch=0 |Ornamented Shield=1500 |Ornamented Stone Table=0 |Ornate Chestplate=60000 |Ornate Crossbow=12000 |Ornate Legs=40000 |Ornate Mace=42000 |Ornate Shield=42000 |Orshabaal's Brain=0 |Oval Mirror=0 |Oven Kit=0 |Oven Spatula=0 |Oven=0 |Overcharged Goldstack=0 |Package of Potions=0 |Painting of a Gozzler=0 |Painting of a Muse=0 |Pair of Earmuffs=1500 |Pair of Iron Fists=4000 |Pair of Soft Boots=0 |Paladin Armor=15000 |Pan=0 |Panda Teddy=30000 |Pannier Backpack=0 |Panpipes=0 |Panther Head=750 |Panther Paw=300 |Paper (Adventurer's Guild)=0 |Paper=0 |Paralyze Rune=0 |Parcel (Watchtower)=0 |Parcel=0 |Parchment (Deathlist)=0 |Parchment (Gnomes)=0 |Parchment (Grey)=5 |Parchment (Poetry)=0 |Parchment (TBI)=0 |Parchment (White)=0 |Parchment (Yellow)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Left Arm)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Left Leg)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Right Arm)=0 |Part of a Jester Doll (Right Leg)=0 |Party Cake=0 |Party Hat=0 |Party Lampions (Green)=0 |Party Lampions (Red)=0 |Party Lampions=0 |Party Trumpet=0 |Party Wall Snake=0 |Party Wall Tinsel=0 |Patched Boots=2000 |Pathfinder Kit=0 |Paw Amulet=0 |Peanut=0 |Pear=0 |Peas=0 |Peg Leg=0 |Pelvis Bone=30 |Pendulum Clock Kit=0 |Pendulum Clock=0 |Perfect Behemoth Fang=250 |Perfume Gatherer=0 |Pet Pig=0 |Petrified Scream=250 |Pharaoh Banner=0 |Pharaoh Sword=23000 |Phoenix Charm=0 |Phoenix Egg=0 |Phoenix Shield=16000 |Phoenix Statue=0 |Piano Kit=0 |Piano=0 |Pick=15 |Picture (Landscape)=0 |Picture (Mina Losa)=0 |Picture (Portrait)=0 |Picture (Still Life)=0 |Piece of Archer Armor=20 |Piece of Broken Amulet=0 |Piece of Cactus=0 |Piece of Crocodile Leather=15 |Piece of Dead Brain=420 |Piece of Decay Paper=0 |Piece of Draconian Steel=3000 |Piece of Hell Steel=500 |Piece of Hellfire Armor=550 |Piece of Iron=0 |Piece of Marble Rock=0 |Piece of Massacre's Shell=50000 |Piece of Royal Satin=0 |Piece of Royal Steel=10000 |Piece of Scarab Shell=45 |Piece of Swampling Wood=30 |Piece of Warrior Armor=50 |Pieces of Magic Chalk=210 |Piercing Bolt=0 |Pig Foot=10 |Pigeon Trophy=0 |Piggy Bank=0 |Pile of Bones=0 |Pile of Grave Earth=25 |Pillow=0 |Pineapple=0 |Pirate Backpack=0 |Pirate Bag=0 |Pirate Boots=3000 |Pirate Hat=1000 |Pirate Knee Breeches=200 |Pirate Shirt=500 |Pirate Tapestry=0 |Pirate Treasure Map=0 |Pirate Voodoo Doll=500 |Pirates Surprise=0 |Pitchfork=0 |Plague Bell=0 |Plague Mask=0 |Plans for a Strange Device=0 |Plate Armor=400 |Plate Legs=115 |Plate Shield=45 |Plate=0 |Platinum Amulet=2500 |Platinum Coin=100 |Plum=0 |Poem Scroll=0 |Poet's Fencing Quill=0 |Pointed Rabbitslayer=0 |Poison Arrow=0 |Poison Bomb Rune=0 |Poison Dagger=50 |Poison Field Rune=0 |Poison Spider Shell=10 |Poison Wall Rune=0 |Poisonous Slime=50 |Polar Bear Paw=30 |Pool of Chitinous Glue=480 |Post Horn=0 |Post Officer's Hat=0 |Pot of Blackjack=0 |Pot=0 |Potato=0 |Potted Flower=0 |Powder Herb=10 |Power Bolt=0 |Power Ring=50 |Precious Necklace=0 |Premium Scroll=0 |Prepared Bucket=0 |Present (Explosive)=0 |Present (Postman)=0 |Present=0 |Pretty Clay Statue=0 |Prismatic Armor=0 |Prismatic Bolt=0 |Prismatic Boots=0 |Prismatic Helmet=0 |Prismatic Legs=0 |Prismatic Necklace=0 |Prismatic Ring=0 |Prismatic Shield=0 |Prison Cell Key=0 |Protection Amulet=100 |Protective Charm=60 |Psychedelic Tapestry=0 |Pulverized Ore=400 |Pumpkin=0 |Pumpkinhead=0 |Pure Energy=5000 |Purple Backpack=0 |Purple Bag=0 |Purple Kiss Blossom=0 |Purple Robe=110 |Purple Tapestry=0 |Purple Tome=2000 |Quara Bone=500 |Quara Eye=350 |Quara Pincers=410 |Quara Tentacle=140 |Queen's Sceptre=20000 |Rabbit's Foot Lucky Charm=0 |Rabbit's Foot=50 |Ragnir Helmet=400 |Rainbow Shield=0 |Rainbow Trout=100 |Rake=0 |Ranger Legs=0 |Ranger's Cloak=0 |Rapier=5 |Rare Crystal=0 |Raspberry=0 |Rat Cheese=0 |Rat God Doll=0 |Ratana=500 |Ravager's Axe=0 |Raven Herb=0 |Ravenwing=0 |Reagent Flask=0 |Reaper's Axe=0 |Red Apple=0 |Red Backpack=0 |Red Bag=0 |Red Balloon=0 |Red Balloons=0 |Red Bed Kit=0 |Red Christmas Bundle=0 |Red Christmas Garland=0 |Red Crystal Fragment=800 |Red Cushioned Chair Kit=0 |Red Cushioned Chair=0 |Red Dragon Leather=200 |Red Dragon Scale=200 |Red Gem=1000 |Red Hair Dye=40 |Red Lantern=0 |Red Mushroom=0 |Red Piece of Cloth=300 |Red Pillow=0 |Red Power Core=0 |Red Robe=0 |Red Rose=0 |Red Square Book=0 |Red Tapestry=0 |Red Teleport Crystal=0 |Red Tome=2000 |Red Tunic=0 |Reins=0 |Relic Sword=25000 |Remains of a Fish=0 |Replica of the Sceptre=0 |Rerun's Ring=0 |Research Notes=0 |Resonance Crystal=0 |Reward Box=0 |Rice Ball=0 |Right Horn=0 |Ring (Rerun)=0 |Ring of Ending=0 |Ring of Healing=100 |Ring of the Sky=30000 |Ring of Wishes=0 |Ripper Lance=500 |Roasted Dragon Wings=0 |Robe of the Ice Queen=0 |Robe of the Underworld=0 |Roc Feather=0 |Rocking Chair Kit=0 |Rocking Chair=0 |Rocking Horse Kit=0 |Rocking Horse=0 |Roll=0 |Rolling Pin (Rookgaard)=0 |Rolling Pin=0 |Ron the Ripper's Sabre=0 |Rope Belt=66 |Rope=15 |Rorc Egg=120 |Rorc Feather=70 |Rose Shield=49 |Rotten Heart of a Tree=0 |Rotten Meat=0 |Rotten Piece of Cloth=30 |Rotten Witches Cauldron Seed=0 |Rotworm Stew=0 |Rough Clay Statue=0 |Rough Marble Statue=0 |Round Blue Pillow=0 |Round Mirror=0 |Round Pillow=0 |Round Purple Pillow=0 |Round Red Pillow=0 |Round Table Kit=0 |Round Turquoise Pillow=0 |Royal Axe=40000 |Royal Crossbow=0 |Royal Draken Mail=0 |Royal Fanfare=0 |Royal Helmet=30000 |Royal Medal=0 |Royal Scale Robe=0 |Royal Spear=0 |Royal Tapestry=1000 |Ruby Necklace=2000 |Rum Flask=0 |Rum=0 |Runed Sword=45000 |Runic Ice Shield=0 |Rusty Armor (Common)=0 |Rusty Armor (Rare)=0 |Rusty Armor (Semi-Rare)=0 |Rusty Legs (Common)=0 |Rusty Legs (Rare)=0 |Rusty Legs (Semi-Rare)=0 |Ruthless Axe=45000 |Sabre=12 |Sabretooth=400 |Sack of Herbs=0 |Sacred Earth=0 |Sacred Tree Amulet=3000 |Safety Pin=120 |Sais=16500 |Salamander Shield=280 |Salmon=0 |Sample of Sand Wasp Honey=0 |Sample of Venorean Spice=0 |Sandals=0 |Sandcrawler Shell=20 |Sandfish=0 |Santa Backpack=0 |Santa Doll=0 |Santa Hat=0 |Santa Music Box=0 |Santa Teddy=0 |Sapphire Amulet=0 |Sapphire Hammer=7000 |Saw=0 |Scale Armor=75 |Scale from a Frozen Dragon=0 |Scale of Corruption=680 |Scarab Amulet=200 |Scarab Cheese=0 |Scarab Coin=100 |Scarab Pincers=280 |Scarab Shield=2000 |Scarf=0 |Scimitar=150 |Scorpion Sceptre=0 |Scorpion Tail=25 |Screaming Cherry=0 |Scribbled Sheet of Paper=0 |Scroll (TBI)=0 |Scroll of Heroic Deeds=230 |Scroll=0 |Scum Bag=0 |Scythe Leg=450 |Scythe of the Reaper=0 |Scythe=10 |Sea Serpent Scale=520 |Sea Serpent Trophy=10000 |Seashell Book (Blue)=0 |Seashell Book (Green)=0 |Seashell Book (Yellow)=0 |Secret Letter=0 |Sedge Hat=0 |Seeds=150 |Sentinel Shield=120 |Serpent Crest=0 |Serpent Sword=900 |Shadow Ashes=0 |Shadow Herb=20 |Shadow Orb=0 |Shadow Sceptre=10000 |Shaggy Tail=25 |Shamanic Hood=45 |Shapechanger=0 |Shapeshifter Ring=0 |Shard=2000 |Sheet of Tracing Paper=0 |Shield of Care=0 |Shield of Corruption=0 |Shield of Honour=520 |Shield of the White Knight=0 |Shimmer Ball=0 |Shimmer Bow=0 |Shimmer Glower=0 |Shimmer Rod=0 |Shimmer Swimmer=3000 |Shimmer Sword=0 |Shimmer Wand=0 |Shiny Blade=0 |Shiny Stone=500 |Shiver Arrow=0 |Shockwave Amulet=3000 |Short Sword=10 |Shovel=8 |Shrimp=0 |Sickle=3 |Sight of Surrender's Eye=3000 |Signed Contract=0 |Signet Ring=0 |Silencer Claws=390 |Silencer Resonating Chamber=600 |Silkweaver Bow=12000 |Silky Fur=35 |Silky Tapestry=0 |Silver Amulet=50 |Silver Brooch=150 |Silver Cup of Honour=0 |Silver Dagger=500 |Silver Fafnar Trophy=0 |Silver Goblet=0 |Silver Key (Private Room)=0 |Silver Key=0 |Silver Mace=270 |Silver Medal=0 |Silver Necklace=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Animate Dead)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Avalanche)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Chameleon)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Desintegrate)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Destroy Field)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Energy Bomb)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Energy Wall)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Explosion)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Fire Bomb)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Fire Field)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Fireball)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Great Fireball)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Heavy Magic Missile)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Holy Missile)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Icicle)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Light Magic Missile)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Magic Wall)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Paralyze)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Poison Bomb)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Soulfire)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Sudden Death)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Thunderstorm)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Ultimate Healing)=0 |Silver Rune Emblem (Wild Growth)=0 |Silver Trophy of Excellence=0 |Silver Warrior Trophy=0 |Simon the Beggar's Favorite Staff=0 |Simple Dress=50 |Simple Fanfare=0 |Siramal's Golden Bug Trophy=0 |Skeleton (Item)=0 |Skeleton Decoration=3000 |Skinning Knife=0 |Skull (Item)=0 |Skull Belt=80 |Skull Candle=0 |Skull Helmet=40000 |Skull of a Caveman=0 |Skull of Ratha=250 |Skull Shatterer=170 |Skull Staff=6000 |Skullcracker Armor=18000 |Skullcrusher=0 |Skunk Tail=50 |Slime (Liquid)=0 |Slime Gobbler=0 |Slime Mould=175 |Sling Herb=10 |Slingshot=0 |Slug Drug=0 |Small Amethyst=200 |Small Axe=5 |Small Bamboo Shelf=0 |Small Blue Pillow=0 |Small Diamond=300 |Small Dragon Tear=0 |Small Emerald=250 |Small Enchanted Amethyst=0 |Small Enchanted Emerald=0 |Small Enchanted Ruby=0 |Small Enchanted Sapphire=0 |Small Flask of Eyedrops=95 |Small Golden Anchor=0 |Small Golden Taboret=0 |Small Green Pillow=0 |Small Health Potion=0 |Small Ice Statue (Bird)=0 |Small Ice Statue (Fish)=0 |Small Lamp=0 |Small Notebook=480 |Small Oil Lamp=150 |Small Orange Pillow=0 |Small Pillow=0 |Small Pitchfork=70 |Small Purple Pillow=0 |Small Red Pillow=0 |Small Round Table=0 |Small Ruby=250 |Small Sapphire=250 |Small Stone=0 |Small Table Kit=0 |Small Table=0 |Small Topaz=200 |Small Trunk=0 |Small Turquoise Pillow=0 |Small Whistle=0 |Small White Pillow=0 |Snake Destroyer=0 |Snake God Trophy=0 |Snake God's Sceptre=0 |Snake God's Wristguard=0 |Snake Sceptre=0 |Snake Skin=400 |Snakebite Rod=100 |Sneaky Stabber of Eliteness=0 |Sniper Arrow=0 |Sniper Gloves=2000 |Snow Globe=0 |Snowball=0 |Snowflake Tapestry=0 |Snowman Doll=0 |Snowman Package=0 |Sofa Chair Kit=0 |Sofa Chair=0 |Soft Cheese=0 |Solar Axe=0 |Soldier Helmet=16 |Solitude Charm=0 |Some Golden Fruits=0 |Some Leaves=0 |Some Mushrooms (Brown)=0 |Some Mushrooms=0 |Some Special Leaves=0 |Some Wood=0 |Sorc and Druid Staff=0 |Soul Contract=0 |Soul Net=0 |Soul Orb=25 |Soul Stone=6000 |Souleater Trophy=7500 |Soulfire Rune=0 |Spare Part=0 |Sparking Rainbow Shield=0 |Spear=3 |Special Flask (Fools Guild)=0 |Special Flask (Holy Water)=0 |Special Flask (Padreia)=0 |Special Flask (Vascalir)=0 |Special Flask=0 |Special Polish=0 |Spectral Cloth=0 |Spectral Dress=0 |Spectral Stone=0 |Spellbook (Alternative)=0 |Spellbook (Dragha)=0 |Spellbook of Ancient Arcana=0 |Spellbook of Dark Mysteries=0 |Spellbook of Enlightenment=4000 |Spellbook of Lost Souls=19000 |Spellbook of Mind Control=13000 |Spellbook of Vigilance=0 |Spellbook of Warding=8000 |Spellbook=0 |Spellscroll of Prophecies=0 |Spellsinger's Seal=280 |Spellwand=299 |Spellweaver's Robe=12000 |Spider Fangs=10 |Spider Silk=100 |Spiderwebs=0 |Spidris Mandible=450 |Spike Shield=250 |Spike Sword=1000 |Spiked Iron Ball=100 |Spiked Squelcher=5000 |Spiky Club=300 |Spirit Cage=0 |Spirit Cloak=350 |Spirit Container=40000 |Spirit Shovel=0 |Spiritual Charm=0 |Spitter Nose=340 |Spooky Blue Eye=95 |Spool of Yarn=1000 |Spoon with a Ribbon=0 |Spoon=0 |Springsprout Rod=3600 |Sprocketwhip Cone=0 |Spy Report=0 |Square Table Kit=0 |Square Table=0 |Squeezing Gear of Girlpower=0 |Stabilizer=0 |Staff=1 |Stalagmite Rune=0 |Stale Bread of Ancientness=0 |Stale Mushroom Beer=0 |Stamped Letter=0 |Stamped Parcel=0 |Stampor Horn=280 |Stampor Talons=150 |Standing Mirror=0 |Star Amulet=500 |Star Herb=15 |Star Ring=0 |Statue (Knight)=0 |Statue of Abyssador=0 |Statue of Deathstrike=0 |Statue of Devovorga=0 |Statue of Gnomevil=0 |Stealth Ring=200 |Steel Axe=0 |Steel Boots=30000 |Steel Helmet=293 |Steel Shield=80 |Stimulated Brain=0 |Stolen Golden Goblet=0 |Stone Herb=20 |Stone Nose=590 |Stone of Wisdom=0 |Stone Rubbish=0 |Stone Shower Rune=0 |Stone Skin Amulet=500 |Stone Table Kit=0 |Stone Wing=120 |Stonecutter Axe=320 |Stool=0 |Strand of Medusa Hair=600 |Strange Blue Powder=0 |Strange Helmet=500 |Strange Powder (Hive)=0 |Strange Powder=0 |Strange Red Powder=0 |Strange Symbol=200 |Strange Talisman=30 |Strange Yellow Powder=0 |Strawberry=0 |Striker's Favourite Pillow=0 |String of Mending=0 |Striped Fur=50 |Strong Health Potion=0 |Strong Mana Potion=0 |Strong Sinew=0 |Studded Armor=25 |Studded Club=10 |Studded Helmet=20 |Studded Legs=15 |Studded Shield=16 |Stuffed Bunny=0 |Stuffed Dragon=6000 |Stuffed Toad=0 |Sudden Death Rune=0 |Sugar Oat=0 |Sulphurous Stone=100 |Summer Dress=0 |Sun Mirror=0 |Surprise Bag (Blue)=0 |Surprise Bag (Red)=0 |Surprise Nest=0 |Surprise Package=0 |Suspicious Documents=0 |Suspicious Surprise Bag=0 |Swamp Grass=20 |Swamplair Armor=16000 |Swampling Club=40 |Swampling Moss=20 |Swarmer Antenna=130 |Swarmer Drum=0 |Sweet and Sugary Substance=0 |Sweet Mangonaise Elixir=0 |Sweet Smelling Bait=0 |Sword Hilt=0 |Sword Ring=100 |Sword=25 |Table Lamp Kit=0 |Table Lamp=0 |Taboret=0 |Tactical Map=0 |Tail of Abyssador=0 |Tail of Corruption=240 |Tainted Blood Essence=0 |Talon=320 |Tanjis' Sight=0 |Tapestry of Honour=0 |Tapestry=0 |Tarantula Egg=80 |Tarantula Trap=0 |Tarsal Arrow=0 |Tattered Piece of Robe=120 |Taurus Mace=500 |Tea=0 |Tear of Daraman=0 |Technomancer Beard=0 |Teddy Bear=0 |Teleport Crystal=0 |Telescope Kit=0 |Telescope=0 |Tempest Shield=35000 |Templar Scytheblade=200 |Tentacle Piece=5000 |Terra Amulet=1500 |Terra Boots=2500 |Terra Hood=2500 |Terra Legs=11000 |Terra Mantle=11000 |Terra Rod=2000 |Terramite Eggs=50 |Terramite Legs=60 |Terramite Shell=170 |Terran Rainbow Shield=0 |Terrorbird Beak=95 |Thaian Sword=16000 |The Alchemists' Formulas=0 |The Avenger=42000 |The Calamity=0 |The Carrot of Doom=0 |The Devileye=0 |The Dust of Arthei=0 |The Dust of Boreth=0 |The Dust of Lersatio=0 |The Dust of Marziel=0 |The Dwarven Emperor's Beard=0 |The Epic Wisdom=0 |The Epiphany=0 |The Famous Golden Bug=0 |The Famous Mina Losa Painting=0 |The Handmaiden's Protector=50000 |The Head of a Jester Doll=0 |The Holy Tible=0 |The Imperor's Trident=50000 |The Ironworker=50000 |The Justice Seeker=40000 |The Legs of Deathstrike=0 |The Lethal Lissy's Shirt=0 |The Mexcalibur=0 |The Plasmother's Remains=50000 |The Rain Coat=0 |The Ring of the Count=0 |The Shield Nevermourn=0 |The Stomper=0 |The Tail of the Keeper=0 |The Torso of a Jester Doll=0 |The Torso of Deathstrike=0 |The Witches' Grimoire=0 |Theatre Script=0 |Theodore Loveless' Key=0 |Thermometer=0 |Thick Fur=150 |Thick Trunk=0 |Thorn Spitter=0 |Thorn=100 |Throwing Cake=0 |Throwing Knife=2 |Throwing Star=2 |Thunder Hammer=450 |Thunderstorm Rune=0 |Tibiacity Encyclopedia=0 |TibiaHispano Emblem=0 |Tibiora's Box=0 |Timber Chair=0 |Time Ring=100 |Tin Key=0 |Titan Axe=4000 |Tomato=0 |Tome of Knowledge=0 |Tonguefruit=0 |Tooth File=60 |Top Left Part of a Map=0 |Top Right Part of a Map=0 |Torch=0 |Torn Book=0 |Torn Teddy=0 |Torso of Abyssador=0 |Torso of Gnomevil=0 |Tortoise Egg from Nargor=0 |Tortoise Egg=0 |Tortoise Shield=150 |Tower Shield=8000 |Toxi Tulip Seed=0 |Toxic Tulip Seed=0 |Toy Mouse=0 |Toy Spider=0 |Trades of Excellence Medal=0 |Trained Fire Bug=0 |Trap=0 |Trapped Bad Dream Monster=900 |Trapped Lightning=0 |Treasure Chest (Ornamented)=0 |Treasure Island Voodoo Doll=0 |Treasure Map (Pirate)=0 |Treasure Map=0 |Tribal Crest=0 |Tribal Mask=250 |Troll Green=25 |Trollroot=50 |Trophy of Jaul=0 |Trophy of Obujos=0 |Trophy of Tanjis=0 |Trophy Stand=0 |Tropical Fried Terrorbird=0 |Trough for Mortar=0 |Trough Kit=0 |Trough=0 |Trousers of the Ancients=0 |True Heart of the Sea=0 |Trunk Chair Kit=0 |Trunk Kit=0 |Trunk Table Kit=0 |Trunkhammer=0 |Tulip=0 |Tunic=0 |Tuning Fork=0 |Turtle Shell=90 |Tusk Chair Kit=0 |Tusk Chair=0 |Tusk Shield=850 |Tusk Table Kit=0 |Tusk Table=0 |Tusk=100 |Twiceslicer=28000 |Twigs=0 |Twin Axe=0 |Twin Hooks=500 |Twin Sun Charm=0 |Two Handed Sword=450 |Ultimate Healing Rune (Item)=0 |Ultimate Health Potion=0 |Umbral Axe=0 |Umbral Blade=0 |Umbral Chopper=0 |Umbral Hammer=0 |Umbral Mace=0 |Umbral Master Axe=0 |Umbral Master Chopper=0 |Umbral Master Hammer=0 |Umbral Master Mace=0 |Umbral Master Slayer=0 |Umbral Master Spellbook=0 |Umbral Masterblade=0 |Umbral Slayer=0 |Undead Heart=200 |Underworld Rod=4400 |Unholy Bone=480 |Unholy Book=30000 |Unity Charm=0 |Universal Tool=0 |Unworked Sacred Wood=0 |Urine=0 |Used Candelabrum=0 |Used Candlestick=0 |V-Belt=0 |Valentine's Cake=0 |Valentine's Card=0 |Valuable Vase=0 |Vampire Doll=0 |Vampire Dust=100 |Vampire Lord Token=0 |Vampire Shield=15000 |Vampire Teeth=275 |Vampire's Cape Chain=150 |Vampiric Crest=0 |Vase=0 |Veggie Casserole=0 |Vein of Ore=330 |Velvet Mantle=0 |Velvet Tapestry=800 |Venison=55 |Venorean Cabinet Kit=0 |Venorean Cabinet=0 |Venorean Chair=0 |Venorean Drawer Kit=0 |Venorean Drawer=0 |Venorean Stool=0 |Venorean Wardrobe Kit=0 |Venorean Wardrobe=0 |Very Noble-Looking Watch=0 |Very Old Piece of Paper=0 |Vial of Elemental Water=0 |Vial=5 |Viking Helmet=66 |Viking Shield=85 |Vile Axe=30000 |Violet Crystal Shard=1500 |Violet Gem=10000 |Viper Star=0 |Voltage Armor=0 |Voluminous Piece of Cloth=0 |Voodoo Doll (King)=0 |Voodoo Doll=400 |Vortex Bolt=0 |Wailing Widow's Necklace=3000 |Waldo's Post Horn=0 |Wall Mirror=0 |Walnut=80 |Wand of Cosmic Energy=2000 |Wand of Decay=1000 |Wand of Defiance=6500 |Wand of Dimensions=0 |Wand of Draconia=1500 |Wand of Dragonbreath=200 |Wand of Everblazing=6000 |Wand of Inferno=3000 |Wand of Plague=1000 |Wand of Starstorm=3600 |Wand of Voodoo=4400 |Wand of Vortex=100 |War Axe=12000 |War Crystal=460 |War Drum=0 |War Hammer=1200 |War Horn=8000 |War Wolf Skin=0 |Warlord Sword=360 |Warmaster's Wristguards=200 |Warrior Helmet=5000 |Warrior's Axe=11000 |Warrior's Shield=9000 |Warsinger Bow=0 |Warwolf Fur=30 |Waspoid Claw=320 |Waspoid Wing=190 |Watch=6 |Water (Liquid)=0 |Water Pipe (Deluxe)=0 |Water Pipe=0 |Waterball=0 |Watering Can=0 |Waterskin=0 |Weapon Matrix Crystal=0 |Weapon Rack Kit=0 |Weapon Rack=0 |Weapons Crate (Set)=0 |Weapons Crate=0 |Weaver's Wandtip=250 |Wedding Outfit Box=0 |Wedding Ring=100 |Werewolf Fur=380 |Whacking Driller of Fate=0 |Whetstone=0 |Whinona=0 |Whisper Beer=0 |Whisper Moss=0 |White Bishop Token=0 |White Castle Token=0 |White Deer Antlers=400 |White Deer Skin=245 |White Dress=0 |White Flower (Item)=0 |White King Token=0 |White Knight Token=0 |White Mushroom=0 |White Pawn Token=0 |White Pearl=160 |White Piece of Cloth=100 |White Queen Token=0 |White Tapestry=0 |White Token=0 |Whoopee Cushion=0 |Widow's Mandibles=110 |Wild Growth Rune=0 |Wimp Tooth Chain=120 |Windborn Colossus Armor=50000 |Wine=0 |Winged Helmet=320 |Winged Tail=800 |Winning Lottery Ticket=0 |Winter Wolf Fur=20 |Witch Broom=60 |Witch Hat=5000 |Witches' Cap Spot=0 |Witchesbroom=0 |Witchhunter's Coat=0 |Witherblossom=0 |Withered Plant=0 |Wolf Paw=70 |Wolf Tooth Chain (Ceiron)=0 |Wolf Tooth Chain=100 |Wolf Trophy=3000 |Wonder Glue=0 |Wood Cape=0 |Wood Mushroom=15 |Wood=50 |Wooden Chair Kit=0 |Wooden Chair=0 |Wooden Doll=0 |Wooden Flute=0 |Wooden Hammer=15 |Wooden Key=0 |Wooden Shield=5 |Wooden Spoon=0 |Wooden Stake=0 |Wooden Sword=0 |Wooden Ties=0 |Wooden Trash=0 |Wooden Trunk=0 |Wooden Whistle=0 |Wool=15 |Worm Punisher=0 |Worm Queen Tooth=0 |Worm=0 |Worn Firewalker Boots=0 |Worn Leather Boots=0 |Worn Soft Boots=0 |Wrinkled Parchment=0 |Wyrm Scale=400 |Wyvern Fang=1500 |Wyvern Talisman=265 |X Tic-Tac-Toe Token=0 |Xodet's First Wand=0 |Yalahari Armor=0 |Yalahari Figurine=0 |Yalahari Gear Wheel=0 |Yalahari Leg Piece=0 |Yalahari Mask=0 |Yellow Backpack=0 |Yellow Bag=0 |Yellow Bed Kit=0 |Yellow Gem=1000 |Yellow Piece of Cloth=150 |Yellow Pillow (Supersoft)=0 |Yellow Pillow=0 |Yellow Rose=0 |Yellow Tapestry=0 |Yielocks=600 |Yielowax=600 |Yol's Bow=0 |Your Student Book=0 |Yummy Gummy Worm=0 |Zaoan Armor=14000 |Zaoan Halberd=500 |Zaoan Helmet=45000 |Zaoan Legs=14000 |Zaoan Robe=12000 |Zaoan Shoes=5000 |Zaoan Sword=30000 |Zaogun Flag=600 |Zaogun Shoulderplates=150 }}